


The Nobious Logs

by dogsnack



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crash Landing, im winging this ldkfgdlfjg, these r my kids whom i love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsnack/pseuds/dogsnack
Summary: Three mechs crash land on an alien planet and must find a way off of it before it kills them or they kill each other.





	1. Prologue

_“Hey, boss? I think we’ve got a problem…”_

Debris knocked against the hull of the ship like hail; Its plating rattled and shook like a beast come alive. The steering controls might as well have been for show for all the good they were currently doing. The pull of the planet was unrelenting, and his grabbing and yanking at the steers was more out of a personal sense of need than anything. They were definitely going to crash – the only question was where and how hard.

The roar of the passing atmosphere was deafening, and the glass front view window was tinged blue with heat. He didn’t know the name of the planet they were crashing into, and the way things were looking he’d probably never find out. Its surface was rosy and warm; craters marked with deep hues and tall mountains rose up to greet the sky.

 _“It’d be a pretty place to die.”_ He thought absently, engaging the ship’s auto-lock coordinates and shakily rising from the command chair. Running a servo along the ships wall for balance, Cometstrike gingerly crept to the back of the ship. His wings clinked against the walls of the tight corridor leading to the cargo bay, and the moment the door slid open he was verbally bombarded by the rest of his crew.

“’Ike? What’s going on? Are we crashin’? Who’s flyin’? Are we gonna die?”

“Mech, we better not be dying! I didn’t come all the way out to butt-fuck-nowhere just to get killed by gravity!”

“We’re not dying.” Cometstrike growled, strapping himself into the seat across from his shipmates. “We’re just,” He faltered, “Falling.”

“We’re falling.” Skybreak repeated, leveling his commander with a blank gaze. “That doesn’t sound much better than dying.”

“If you wanna die before we hit the ground, kid, I’d be glad to make that happen.”

“Can one of ya’ll please explain to me what’s going on?” Cut in Airblade, the little mech’s visor bright and fans whirring loudly. “Because I’m like – totally freakin’ out right now ‘n none of this is helping.”

“We’re fine.” Insisted Cometstrike.

“We’re gonna die.” Huffed Skybreak.

And then they crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hollow planet theory bc who doesnt love em !!!! making up plot as i go bc im gay b thats ok!!!!!

Smoke billowed from the hull of the ship – or what remained of it, that is.  
The landing had been anything but gentle; the planets sandy surface scattered like waves yet did nothing to soften the blow. Cometstrike had done his best to keep them from landing head on, and for the most part the ship’s belly took the heaviest hit. It skidded like a stone on water; its frame buckled with the impact and plating was torn off and strewn in all directions.

The commotion inside the Nobious wasn’t much more contained.

“Y’know, for a plane you’re pretty shit at flying.”

“Shut up.” Cometstrike grunted, unlatching the straps on his seat and wobbling to the ships rear opening. 

The descent was full of nothing but screams and curses – most of which tapered off after Airblade passed out. Now, it was silent. Everything not strapped down was scattered around the room and quickly kicked aside as Cometstrike hit the activation pad for the door. It screeched as it rose; track out of place and power lines knocked loose. A gust of wind drove sand into the ship, and Cometstrike sighed as he gazed into the empty horizon. 

“So, how’s it looking, boss?” Ventured Skybreak, the copter wiggling out of his seat and standing beside his commander. He held up a servo to keep the particles out of his optics and rested his other on a jutted hip. 

“Not good.” Grumbled the jet, turning back into the ship. “Check on Airblade then scout the area for structures.” He didn’t bother waiting for an affirmative before stomping back to the command area and begin running system checks. Most of the systems were shot; GPS was down, scanners were glitched, but hey, at least the seat warmer was still running. Running a servo across his face mask, Cometstrike slumped in his seat. “Not good at all.”  
~~  
“Come on, buddy, up’n at’em!” Skybreak cooed, lifting the prone minibot and settling them back into the seat. The copter had known the little dryer for a few months; they picked him up after a drop by Earth and Skybreak had grown quickly attached. Giving their helm a few taps, Skybreak peered into Airblade’s dark visor. “Wakey, wakey!” He cooed, leaning in for another tap, but a buzz on his commlink drew him up short.

Standing up, Skybreak engaged his two-way line; his ‘Hi honey!’ barreled over by Cometstrike’s flat tone. “Systems are down, we’re gonna be here a while. What’s Airblades’ status?” 

“You can’t just walk out here’n check?” Knocked back Skybreak, cocking a hip and casting a glance at the command hub’s entrance. “They’re fine – still passed out, but fine. Probably.” He continued over Cometstrikes’ growl. The teal mech leaned over and gave his crewmate’s helm a punctuating shake, which in turn invoked a groan and a clumsy attempt at pushing the copter away. 

“Would’ja look at that! I take it back boss – they’re a lot less passed out now and probably still as okay as before.” Cheered Skybreak, kneeling before his friend and grabbing one of their servos as they awoke.

“What happened?” Grumbled Airblade, rubbing their helm, fans whirring as Skybreak looked over their frame.

“We’re stranded.” Stated Cometstrike as he entered the room, the hub’s door creaking closed behind him. He’d done all he cared to for the evening; it would take him days to fix their navigation and he doubted they’d get back in the air without outside help. 

“Welp! You heard the guy!” Chirped Skybreak, standing up and clapping his servos together. “Airblade, grab some flares ‘n start waving down some Autobots – those guys love picking up strays!”

“Don’t do that.” Rumbled Cometstrike turning to Airblade, his arms crossed.

“Didn’t plan on it.” Huffed the minibot.

“Well somebodies gotta plan on something!” Skybreak swept his arms around, encompassing both the ship and the desert stretching on outside its walls. “Sorry to break it to ya,” He paused with a smirk. “but I don’t know what you’re expecting me to find out there – I saw the maps same as you did and there ain’t shit out here and there’s a damn good reason for that!” 

Airblade perked up. “What’s the r–” 

“Well the ship’s in ruins, so unless you somehow gained some useful skills in the time you’ve been back here doing nothing –"

“Oh, ’doing nothing’?” Repeated Skybreak, rounding on the jet, his rotors hiking up. “Sure seemed like you were doing a whole lot of nothing while we were crashing down to this shithole!”

“If that was the case we wouldn’t be having this conversation, you ungrateful little--”

“Can ya’ll please stop arguing?” Standing, Airblade shoved between the two mechs and placed a placating servo on each of their cockpits. They stood almost a head shorter than both aerials and used that to their advantage as they gave as pitiful a look one can while wearing a visor. They could feel each mech tense up for another seething remark before deflating, seeing their shortest members weariness. Well, they felt it more than they saw it; for all the mech lost in not having a face, they more than made up for it in their wild EM-field readings. 

Cometstrike was the first to give.

“Fine. Whatever.” The tan jet huffed as he manually settled his flared plating and gently removed the dryer’s servo from himself. This was a common occurrence between the two hardheaded mechs, though, no matter the frequency, it never stopped being so draining. 

“Though the current situation is… less than ideal, I am sure we will be able to get out of it on our own.” He stated levelly, crossing his arms. “I scanned over the ships onboard planetary database and found something that may help us--”

“If it ain’t a damn ship I don’t see how--”

“--while this planet’s surface holds no life, the same cannot be said for its interior.”

“Interior?” Skybreak cut in again, his rotors raised lopsidedly in an unbelieving gesture. 

“Interior.” Conceded Cometstrike before sauntering back to the command hub, the flick of a wing a signal for the other two to follow.

Airblade sent a questioning ping to Skybreak, both asking if he was calm and if he knew what Airblade was on about. Not bothering to send a reply, Skybreak gave an annoyed huff before firmly grasping the blue bot’s servo and stomping after their commander.  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> heey these r my tf ocs id kill 4 them + i also started an ask blog thing 4 them if u wanna drop an ask !!
> 
> https://askthenobious.tumblr.com/


End file.
